


Nightmare

by uchihayura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comforting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, it's just cute and tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihayura/pseuds/uchihayura
Summary: You never imagined Hidan could dream up a nightmare worse than himself. But it seems even he has his fears, and when they wake him, he seeks you out for comfort.





	Nightmare

It was still dark when he woke you.

Over the sweet lull of crickets outside, you heard your door slide open and shut quietly. You slept on. Or, rather, you pretended; curiosity was beginning to rouse your mind. Hidan had the spare key to this room, but you couldn’t imagine why he’d need to use it at this hour.

It wasn’t until he jostled your arm that you bothered to open your eyes.

“Hidan?” You murmured sleepily, looking over your shoulder. His bright eyes stared down at you, a rare, sober demeanor.

“Move over,” he said.

Your head fell back to the pillow. “No,” you answered. “Just climb over me.”

The mattress creaked and shifted as he crawled into the empty space. You and Hidan had huddled together for heat before, had even shared affectionate touches under a blanket made from your cloaks, but these moments were few and far between, and never amounted to much. On a warm summer night like this, in a resort where Hidan had his own bed to sleep in? There was no reason for him to be here.

There was also no reason for your fingers to reach out toward him, to brush lightly against his hand. No reason, other than the fact that he let you.

“What’s wrong?” You asked him.

Hidan tucked an arm behind his head and stared at nothing in particular. His brow hung low over his eyes. You couldn’t find even a ghost of his cocky smile on his lips. “Nothing,” he muttered. Knowing this wouldn’t fool you, he added: “I was bored.”

“You were bored,” you repeated. “So you came to watch me sleep, or what?”

“No, just—I didn’t—you—“ Hidan sputtered impatiently, as though you were interrupting his thoughts. You almost wanted to laugh, but instead you took his hand in yours and squeezed it lightly.

_You can tell me._

Hidan sighed. “I had a nightmare, is all.” He turned his head. Embarrassed.

“Mmm,” you hummed. Hidan was such a nightmare himself that you’d never imagined he could have one. “What happened?” _What could scare someone like you?_

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said. “I just wanna be here.” This time, his hand squeezed yours. It was like a code—for once, there was something this loudmouth wasn’t brave enough to say.

So, scrounging up enough courage for the both of you, you swung your other arm around him and tucked your head against his shoulder. “You are here,” you said. “And I am too.”

A blissful moment passed like this. The crickets reclaimed their place in the silence. But because it was you, and because it was him, this couldn’t be the final word.

“Be honest, though,” you said. “You’re only here because Kakuzu wouldn’t let you crawl into his bed.”

“Stop,” Hidan answered sternly, though you could hear the smile crack across his face.

You looked up to catch a glance of it. To see how his face lit up, even when his eyes were closed. With that being the last thing you saw, you knew you’d have sweet dreams.

Satisfied with the flutter in your chest, you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
